Herdeiro da Luz, Herdeiro das Trevas
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Draco Malfoy sempre soube o que queria da vida: Poder, fama e Harry Potter, não particularmente nessa ordem. Agora, todos os seus sonhos estão prestes a se realizar graças a uma antiga lei sobre casamentos.


**Título: Herdeiro da Luz, Herdeiro das Trevas.  
Autor: Sakya**

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

Resumo: Draco sempre soube o que queria da vida: Poder, fama e Harry Potter, não particularmente nessa ordem. Agora, todos os seus sonhos estão prestes a se realizar graças a uma antiga lei sobre casamentos que ele certificou-se de que Ministério da Magia soubesse sobre a existëncia dela e Harry não .

Classificação: M

Pares: Harry / Draco  
Personagens: Harry Potter e a turma.  
Nota da autora: Espero que gostem, É apenas um " One shot" fofo.  
Aviso: Não, não são meus e não são rentáveis… para mim, é claro.

**Capítulo 01 **  
"Portanto, Ministro, como o Sr. pode ver meu cliente está fazendo isto para certificar-se de que esta guerra termine sem um derramamento de sangue desnecessário. Ele sente que perdeu muito com esta situação", disse o representante legal de Draco Malfoy.  
"Eu vejo", disse Fudge, os olhos brilhando com a perspectiva de uma importante vitória política que poderia ser apenas o que ele necessitava para colocar um freio nos planos de Dumbledore para assumir o ministério e assegurar seu próprio posto por mais um bom número de anos. "Diga-me mais uma vez, como isto funcionará?"  
"Pois bem, chegou ao nosso conhecimento que a velha lei _Pax Coglinatio _ainda é válida, e a lei estabelece que, em tempos de guerra pode ser forjada uma união entre os lados opostos, como a assinatura de uma trégua permanente entre partes envolvidas, e assim acabando com a guerra. "  
"Isto soa muito bem. Explique a parte sobre o casamento novamente", disse Fudge com um sorriso. _Isto é ótimo, não só vou acabar com a guerra, mas vou também privar Dumbledore do seu menino-herói numa única jogada. _  
"Como a lei estipula, os herdeiros de ambos os lados têm de estar unidos em matrimônio. O Sr. Malfoy aqui é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, o segundo em comando de ... Você-sabe-quem; por isso, ele é considerado o herdeiro do ... do exército oposto , e o Sr. Potter, como todos sabem, foi treinado para ser a aquele que finalizará esta guerra através de batalha; isto faz dele o herdeiro do nosso lado. Invocando a lei _Pax Coglinatio_, o Sr. como o nosso comandante-chefe ,e portanto, o nosso rei aos olhos da lei, pode exigir que o Sr. Potter se case com o Sr. Malfoy. "

"Muito bom, vá em frente." _Está cada vez melhor e melhor. Mal posso esperar para ver a cara de Dumbledore_. "Mas espere, isto vai fazer o Sr. Potter muito popular, o pobre garoto que teve de sacrificar-se novamente."  
"Nem tanto", Draco falou pela primeira vez, ainda não acreditando quão bem o seu plano estava funcionando. "Tudo que o Sr. tem que fazer é nomear-me o cabeça do casal. Eu vou manter Potter longe de confusão. Os Malfoys são muito influentes, mas não gostamos que nossos consortes levem uma vida demasiado pública ".  
Fudge não pôde esconder seu sorriso. Esta foi perfeita: ele seria conhecido como o ministro que findou a guerra, batendo Dumbledore em seu próprio jogo, fez um poderoso aliado dos Malfoys e transformou Harry Potter de uma ameaça numa dona-de-casa. Alguns dias a vida era realmente perfeita!.  
"E tudo o que tenho a fazer é invocar esta lei e casar o Sr. Malfoy com Potter?"  
"Não, não, haverá mais algumas coisas que o Sr. terá que fazer, é claro", disse o advogado.  
"Tais como?" Disse Fudge um pouco preocupado, ele odiava complicações.  
"Pois bem, uma vez que a lei implica uma união em prol da paz, o ministério terá de conceder pleno perdão para todos os Comen ... Quer dizer, as pessoas associadas com o outro lado. "  
"Perdão total?" Ele falou.  
"Sim. Veja Sr. Ministro, a maioria deles vem percebendo que o Lorde das Trevas está tornando-se ainda mais insano ao longo do tempo e muitos estão dispostos a abandoná-lo. Alguns estão realmente dispostos a lutar ao nosso lado, mas eles têm medo das conseqüências de suas ações passadas. O perdão total iria incentivá-los a abandonar o Lorde das Trevas mais cedo. Antes assim do que mais tarde, ou talvez nunca, uma vez que eles não tem esperança de uma vida futura na Sociedade Bruxa. "  
"Mas ainda haverá a guerra; o Lorde das Trevas não irá desistir apenas porque nós diremos que acabou."

"Não, mas a maioria dos seus seguidores vão estar ao nosso lado, tornando-nos mais fortes e trazendo todas as informações que precisamos para um ataque bem organizado. Não será uma guerra, será uma única batalha com um exército forte contra meia dúzia de bruxos insanos sem o controle total de seus poderes. "  
"Sim". Fudge podia ver agora que as coisas estavam ficando ótimas para seu lado. Era perfeito.  
"Mais uma coisa", disse Draco.  
"O quê?" Perguntou Fudge com suspeita ; ele ainda não confiava no jovem Malfoy.  
"Devemos manter isto em segredo".  
"E por quê?" Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos.  
"Bem, por um lado, o Lorde das Trevas não vai ficar satisfeito com nossos planos e tomará atitudes, como declarar guerra aberta mais cedo do que previsto."  
"Sim, eu vejo. Não podemos permitir isso."  
"Não, ele iria estragar tudo. Estamos fazendo isso para garantir a paz do Mundo Bruxo, e ..."  
"E?  
"Bem, não vejo Dumbledore muito contente por não estar envolvido em nosso plano, ele pode tentar forçar as coisas do seu jeito, ou mesmo acabar com tudo. Ele tem a ilusão de ser o único que pode salvar o Mundo Bruxo".  
"Sim, sim, é o que ele faria. Ele comprometeria os nossos planos se ouvisse falar sobre isto ... não, nós vamos mantê-lo em segredo. Sim, nosso plano especial secreto para finalizar a guerra", disse Fudge como se a idéia tivesse sido toda sua.  
Draco Malfoy teve que usar todos os seus anos de treinamento em não mostrar emoções para esconder o sorriso que chegava aos seu lábios.  
Ao longo dos próximos dois meses, uma sala muito discreta, no final de um corredor muito discreto no Ministério recebeu a visita de vários membros proeminentes da sociedade Bruxa. Membros de famílias puro-sangue iam e vinham passando despercebidos, enquanto planos de batalha estavam sendo desenvolvidos, com a ajuda da grande quantidade de informações coletadas. Fudge foi pessoalmete entregá-las aos Aurores.  
"Não sei como ele está fazendo isso", disse Snape na reunião da Ordem . "Todas essas informações que Tonks está contando tem que ser provenientes de alguém de dentro do círculo interno de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas eu não estou ciente de outro espião, especialmente um do ministério, e agora, que Voldemort nomeou Draco seu herdeiro , os Comensais da Morte parecem mais leais do que nunca ... Sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo, mas, pela primeira vez, ninguém está falando. "  
"Você não desconfia da fidelidade de ninguém?" Perguntou Dumbledore.  
"Não, mas, eles também não suspeitam minha".  
"Vamos esperar que Fudge não faça nada estúpido. Penso que seria melhor se estivéssemos prontos para contra atacar quando o ministério o fizer".

"Eles estão mantendo os detalhes por debaixo do pano. Não será fácil descobrir quando o ataque terá lugar com muito tempo de sobra. É melhor nos mantermos alertas".  
"Sim", disse Dumbledore analisando os documentos na frente dele ", é provavelmente a melhor coisa a fazer."  
Harry passou o dia sentado na beira do lago e conversando com seus amigos. Foi o último dia de escola do seu sexto ano. Todo o seu material já estava embalado e, como de costume, o pensamento de voltar para a casa de seus parentes o estava deixando deprimido. Se apenas a guerra acabasse,ele poderia ir para A Toca com Ron e Gina, mas Voldemort tinha estado particularmente quieto nos últimos meses, portanto não dava para contar com a sorte.  
A Grifinória desafiou a Corvinal para um último jogo de Quadribol, que os manteve ocupados por toda a tarde, mas ninguém se queixou enquanto dirigiam-se aos chuveiros. Harry e Ron foram ao Grande salão para jantar antes da escola ser oficialmente fechada e sentou ao lado de Hermione, que já estava comendo. Os estudantes estavam conversando e trocando promessas de se manter em contato durante o verão, como é habitual, quando as portas foram abertas com estrondo e todos os Sonserinos mais velhos entraram marchando juntos. Eles estavam vestindo roupas iguais e pareciam prontos para a batalha.  
"Harry", chamou Hermione, "convoque uma reunião da AD agora. Alguma coisa está acontecendo."  
"Você acha?" Perguntou Ron sardônico, enquanto Harry pegava o falso galeão do seu bolso e convocava a reunião. Em poucos minutos, todos os membros do clube de defesa estavam sentados à mesa da Grifinória, sussurrando entre si e tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ron estava convencido de que as cobras iriam publicamente juntar-se à Você-Sabe-Quem logo depois do jantar.  
"Eu não sei, Ron", disse Harry. "Isso não seria muito inteligente da parte deles agora, seria?"

Na mesa principal, Dumbledore e os professores estavam olhando para os alunos e também tentavam descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Os Sonserinos mais velhos vestidos daquela maneira eram uma indicação clara de que algo de muito grave se estava acontecendo, e pelo olhar no rosto de Snape ele estava perdido como o resto dos professores. Dumbledore e Snape trocaram um olhar, e Snape saiu da mesa dos professores para conversar com seus alunos.  
"Sr. Malfoy", disse Snape num tom baixo, ele não tinha ilusões sobre quem era o líder entre os estudantes de sua casa. "Permita-me perguntar qual o significado desta manifestação idiota?"  
"Boa noite, Professor Snape," Draco respondeu com um sorriso dúbio. "Nós chegamos à conclusão de que é tempo de por um fim nesta guerra estúpida".  
"E como você planeja fazer isto, se é que posso perguntar?"  
"Bem ..." Draco foi interrompido pelo estrondo da abertura das portas pela segunda vez.  
Desta vez entraram Fudge, parecendo importante e satisfeito consigo mesmo, seguido pelo que parecia serem, todos os Aurores que o Ministério já teve, um certo número de repórteres e alguns bruxos que Harry sabia serem Comensais da Morte. Ele ficou de pé, seguido por todos os membros da AD, de varinha em punho e pronto para lutar.  
"Sr. Fudge", disse Dumbledore. "A que devo o prazer da sua visita?"  
"Na verdade, o prazer é meu Diretor," Fudge quase brilhava enquanto andava até a mesa principal e se virava para encarar os estudantes. "Eu chamo o Sr. Harry Potter para apresentar-se diante de mim."  
Harry caminhou até a ponta do aposento sentindo-se preocupado. _O quê este idiota vai fazer agora?  
_"Sr. Potter, nestes tempos de guerra, o sr. é o único em cujos ombros recai a responsabilidade de derrotar o nosso maior inimigo, portanto, devo dizer que pode ser visto como o nosso herdeiro sob os parâmetros da lei _ Pax Coglinatio_ e exorto-vos a fazer o sacrifício necessário para terminar esta guerra, de uma vez por todas. Você aceita sua responsabilidade? "  
"Eu aceito, o Sr. Ministro, sei minhas responsabilidades e ninguém precisa lembrar-me delas," Harry disparou.

_Quem inferno este idiota pensa que é para vir aqui depois de toda a negação oficial sobre o retorno de Voldemort e ' exigir' que eu faça alguma coisa? Uh, por que Dumbledore e o resto dos professores parecem ter sido atingidos por um raio? Uh-oh, o que eu fiz comigo agora? Será que ele falou 'sacrifício'?_

"Bem falado, Sr. Potter", disse Fudge quando Dumbledore começou levantar-se de sua cadeira, somente para achar-se sob a mira de algumas dezenas de varinhas dos Aurores.  
"Sr. Fudge, não posso deixar de protestar, isto é uma vergonha! " Gritou Minerva.  
"Está feito", respondeu Fudge ", e como todos sabem, ninguém pode opor-se à lei _Pax Coglinatio _uma vez que o estado de guerra é reconhecido." Naquele instante Minerva parecia perdida; ela virou-se para Dumbledore, que balançou sua cabeça e sentou-se novamente.  
_Agora sei que fiz algo errado, muito errado. Onde está Hermione quando preciso dela? E que inferno é esta lei que ele mencionou?  
_"O Sr. Potter acaba de aceitar seu papel como o nosso herdeiro sob os olhos da lei _Pax Coglinatio _, e agora eu pergunto: quem, à luz deste novo conhecimento, têm algo a declarar?" Fudge perguntou aos presentes. Harry sentiu como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo - não, tomando parte nele- onde todos sabiam sua parte, e por algum acaso, ele não recebeu o script.  
"Eu tenho", disse uma voz bastante familiar às suas costas. Harry girou em tempo para ver Lucius Malfoy fazer o seu caminho até a frente do salão. Harry tentou levantar sua varinha só para encontrar os braços detidos por dois Aurores. Ele olhou para Dumbledore e viu que o velho diretor estava com a cabeça baixa admitindo a derrota.  
_Estou morto_, foi a única coisa que passou pela cabeça de Harry quando o bruxo loiro postou-se a seu lado.  
"Meu filho, Draco Malfoy, foi escolhido como herdeiro de Lord Voldemort." Harry viu Draco vir e postar-se ao lado de seu pai.  
_Terei de duelar com ele ou algo parecido?_  
"Sr. Malfoy, nestes tempos de guerra, o sr. é o único reconhecido como o herdeiro de…" Fudge até tentou, mas não conseguiu dizer o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem ". Do Lorde das Trevas, e sob os parâmetros da lei_ Pax Coglinatio_ Exorto-vos a fazer o sacrifício necessário para terminar esta guerra, de uma vez por todas. Você aceita sua responsabilidade? "  
"Eu aceito."  
_Que o inferno está acontecendo? Espere aí, eu respondi Eu aceito quando ele fez a mesma pergunta? E agora Draco está dizendo 'Eu aceito' e ficando ao meu lado… não, não, não, não, não, coglinatio significa união, união, eu aceito? Você responde Eu aceito no... casamento... Merlin, por favor, não. Isto não é casamento. Não é! Não posso estar casado com Draco Malfoy. _Os olhos de Harry começaram a arregalar-se conforme ele foi entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas as próximas palavras de Fudge lhe disseram que era demasiado tarde para fazer qualquer coisa sobre o assunto.  
"O vínculo está completo. Onde antes tínhamos lados opostos, agora temos um exército unido e forte . Que nossos inimigos temam nossa força e nossos amigos estejam cientes de nossa proteção". Fudge entregou uma espada a Draco que virou-se para a platéia, ao mesmo tempo que os aurores que continham Harry viraram-se em torno dele também e Draco que passou o braço livre em torno da cintura Harry , puxando-o para mais perto. Harry lutou, de forma a tentar repelir o toque indesejável , mas Draco só o segurou mais apertado.

"Relaxe, Harry, está quase no fim agora", ele sussurrou para Harry, fazendo com que o outro rapaz se arrepiasse como o ar quente passando por sua orelha. E, em seguida, ele acrescentou em voz alta: "A paz está ao nosso alcance, mas temos de ser fortes para mantê-la. Amanhã marcharemos contra o Lorde das Trevas e terminaremos seu reinado de terror de uma vez por todas." Ele levantou sua espada e todo o salão irrompeu em vivas. Mesmo alguns membros da AD estavam comemorando, Harry observou.  
Alguém entregou-lhe um cálice e deu outro para Malfoy . De repente todo mundo tinha um cálices nas mãos e brindavam a paz e a próxima batalha. Harry foi forçado a brindar com todo mundo e começou a sentir-se com a cabeça leve, mal tomando conhecimento dos brindes e dos cumprimentos recebidos. Ele não estava plenamente consciente quando Draco começou a levá-lo para fora do Grande salão e ele não conseguia forçar-se a se preocupar com o fato. Ele não ouviu Ron e Hermione lutando para chegar perto e sendo detidos por Aurores, suas vozes se perderam na imensidão do grande salão.  
Ele e Draco foram levados para os aposentos privados de Draco nas masmorras por uma equipe de Aurores liderada pelo próprio Fudge, que em seguida, colocou alianças em seus dedos um pouco antes de lhes desejar boa noite e fechar a porta atrás dele.  
Harry olhou ao redor sentindo-se muito tonto; sabia que algo estava errado, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que era. A sala estava começando a girar, e ele sentiu-se feliz quando Draco o segurou apertado, mesmo quando alarmes começaram a soar no seu cérebro.  
"Não me sinto muito bem", disse Harry, deixando cair a cabeça sobre o ombro Draco.  
"Está certo, amor, eu ajudo você." A voz de Draco soou muito próxima ao seu ouvido. "Basta relaxar e me deixar cuidar de tudo."  
Harry concordou e deixou-se levar. Ele podia sentir o peso de suas vestes cair de seu corpo, os botões sendo abertos, a gravata afrouxada, o ar frio da noite tocando sua pele exposta, e de repente ele se sentiu que estava voando. Abrindo os olhos, ele podia ver o teto acima dele.  
_Isso é tão estranho_, pensou.  
Ele sentiu a maciez colchão sob ele, e Draco parecia estar flutuando em cima dele, murmurando coisas que ele não podia compreender perfeitamente em um tom de voz rouco que o fez arrepiar-se. Sentiu seus sapatos desaparecerem uma após o outro, e então suas meias. Ele sentiu uma mão macia acariciando seus pés e pernas e leves beijos que o fizeram sorrir.

Draco estava na frente dele novamente, suas mãos passeando pelas mechas escuras do cabelo de Harry afastando-as de seu rosto. Harry reparou que seus óculos foram tirados de seu rosto. Draco aproximou-se, beijando seus lábios. Isto era… bom. Quente. Certo. Harry abriu a boca, dando acesso e o sentiu provar seu gosto e explorar sua boca.  
Todo o corpo de Harry formigava e ele desejava o toque de Draco sobre sua pele. Seu cérebro tinha desistido de enviar alarmes que estavam sendo ignorados há muito tempo, e agora Draco era a única coisa que existia.  
"Oh, Deuses, Draco. Mais, por favor ", disse Harry arqueando-se sob o toque de Draco.  
"Tudo o que você quiser,amor, o que você quiser", Draco murmurou contra a pele de Harry enquanto ele abria o cinto da calça do bruxo de cabelos escuros e deslizava o ziper. "Levante os quadris, amor, e me deixe retirar essas calças".  
Harry estava feliz em cooperar, sentindo as calças e cuecas sendo puxadas para baixo de suas pernas e removidas de seu corpo. Sentiu Draco deitando em cima dele. As mãos e a boca de Draco estavam em todos os lugares, tocando, mordendo, beijando, lambendo, sugando, engolindo-o todo, sondando, bombeando, esticando.  
O mundo de Harry foi reduzido a um borrão onde Draco foi tudo em todos os lugares. A voz dele no ouvido, sussurrando sobre o que ele estava prestes a fazer e incitando Harry a obedecer seus comandos: abrir as pernas, relaxar, dizer a Draco o que ele estava sentindo, o que ele queria, como ele desejava… e o sentimento de estar completo, sentindo-se próximo de Draco como nunca tinha sido de mais ninguém. Draco movendo-se em cima dele, dentro dele, os braços em torno dele, mantendo-o próximo, protegido, acolhido e seguro.  
O mundo de Harry explodiu num flash de luz branca e brilhante e ele adormeceu nos braços de Draco, ao mesmo tempo as alianças nos seus dedos brilharam e fundiram-se em suas peles, unindo-os para toda vida.  
Draco olhava a beleza de cabelos negros dormindo em seus braços e sorriu. Amanhã ele levaria o Mundo Bruxo para a batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas, consolidando a sua posição como o governante supremo de todos eles, e tendo Harry a seu lado como marido. Fudge nunca saberia o que o atingiu; ele ainda estava com a ilusão de que estava mandando, o tolo.  
Amanhã, o Mundo Bruxo iria conhecer seu novo comandante, e todos eles o amariam e seguiriam sem nunca perceber por quê.  
Longa vida ao Rei!

**Capítulo 02 **  
Harry acordou e tentou lembrar onde estava e como chegou lá. Nada veio à sua mente. Ele apenas sentia-se… bem. Um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto, e ele esticou-se na cama, sentindo seu corpo confortável e relaxado como ele não se sentia há um longo tempo. O que teria acontecido na noite passada?  
Ele podia se lembrar do jogo, das piadas no chuveiro, o Grande Salão, os Sonserinos marchando como um exército… oh! Merlin… tudo veio à tona. Fudge, Aurores, repórteres, a estranha cerimônia… Ele olhou em seu dedo e quase pulou para fora da cama. Mesmo sem seus óculos ele podia ver banda de ouro e prata.  
Seus óculos, ele precisava dos seus óculos.  
Harry tentou raciocinar e se lembrar onde poderia procurar por seus óculos primeiro. Ele tentou os lados da cama, mas nada encontrou. De repente alguém colocou seus óculos suavemente sobre o seu rosto e sentou na frente dele sobre colchão.  
"Obrigado", disse Harry  
"De nada, Harry."  
Draco Malfoy!  
A única coisa de evitava que Harry pulasse da cama e corresse porta afora foi o fato de que ele só tinha um fino lençol em torno de seu corpo completamente nú.  
"Onde estão as minhas roupas?"  
"Elas estão aqui. São novas; espero que você goste. Foram feitas especialmente para a batalha de hoje ", disse Draco, entregando-lhe uma grande caixa.  
Harry olhou para a caixa, tentando entender que se estava se passando. Ele finalmente perguntou.  
"Que batalha? Como cheguei aqui? E porque estamos usando anéis iguais? "  
"Você andou até aqui na noite passada depois saímos da comemoração da _Pax Coglinatio_, a festa aconteceu porque estamos usando anéis iguais e por causa da batalha contra Voldemort, que é a única pessoa que não está satisfeita com a coisa toda."  
"Você não respondeu à minha pergunta, Malfoy, e eu não estou feliz."  
"Ok, eu vou te dar uma resposta Harry. Veja, em tempos de guerra, e só em tempos de guerra, os bruxos podem invocar uma velha lei chamada _Pax Coglinatio_. É uma espécie de último recurso. Porque há tão poucos magos, ninguém iria se beneficiar com a morte de centenas de nós em uma guerra. Assim, para evitar o derramamento de sangue, um laço é forjado entre os herdeiros de ambos os lados. Todos os crimes cometidos durante a guerra são perdoados e os dois exércitos opostos podem unir forças para garantir a paz. "  
"Isso na verdade parece bom".  
"Isto é bom, e é por isto também que estamos unidos".  
Harry piscou, e piscou mais uma vez.  
"É por isso que estamos O QUÊ?"  
"Unidos".  
Harry olhou sua mão, em seguida, a de Draco. Unido. Ele enrolou mais o lençol em torno de si.  
"E eu estou nú por que…"  
"Porque nós consumamos a união quando viemos para o nosso quarto".  
O nosso quarto…  
Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se mais e mais conforme ele começou a entender o que Draco estava dizendo . Eles estavam unidos e tinham passado a noite juntos na cama, nús naquela a cama, completando o vínculo… e ele não se lembrava de coisa alguma. Oh! Merlin, ele tinha sido drogado! O que Draco estava falando sobre o acontecido… aquilo não foi a consumação de uma união. Eles não consumaram nada. Draco o tinha estuprado, foi isto. União! Ele iria mostrar a Draco como criar uma séria união com seu punho!  
Ele estava pronto para arrancar a cabeça de Draco quando a porta se abriu e Fudge entrou no quarto com quatro outros funcionários ministério. Todos eles tinham grandes sorrisos em seus rostos.  
"Senhores Malfoy. Todo mundo está pronto para a batalha e viemos aqui para lhes pedir que se juntem a nós. "  
Harry podia sentir seu rosto queimando de vergonha. Estavam todos olhando para ele e tornando-o muito consciente de que estava nú. Ele podia ver Dolores Umbridge entre o pessoal ministério sorrindo maldosamente para ele, deliciando-se com o fato de ele sentir-se desconfortável por estar na frente de tantos estranhos com nada além de um fino lençol cobrindo sua nudez.  
"E como exatamente, cavalheiro, o Sr. ficou tão íntimo de mim e meu marido a ponto entrar em nosso quarto sem bater?" Fudge empalideceu consideravelmente e os quatro funcionários por trás dele perderam seus sorrisos instantaneamente.

"Sr. Malfoy, eu estou certo de que concorda comigo que a urgência da situação… " Fudge começou a balbuciar, mas Draco não lhe permitiu continuar.  
"A urgência da situação não é desculpa para má educação ou a sua intrusão na nossa intimidade, e, além disso, eu acredito que temos algumas horas antes da batalha. Tenho certeza de que poderia ter perdido alguns minutos para bater e esperar serem convidados a entrar. "  
"Sr. Malfoy, eu juro que não tinha qualquer intenção de… "  
"O Sr., cavalheiro, pode desculpar-se no hall; creio que o meu marido já passou por coisas demais até agora. FORA! ".  
Draco colocou os intrusos fora do quarto, deixando para trás um Harry muito confuso.  
_Ok, aquilo era… novo, Harry pensou. Oh, Merlin, ele disse que eu sou seu marido… porque é que estas coisas acontecem? E porque é sempre comigo? Será que não poderia acontecer com outra pessoa de vez em quando? Como é que eu me tornei um marido? Espere aí, vamos ter uma batalha? Voldemort!  
_Finalmente sozinho e capaz de enxergar, Harry saltou da cama. Ele não tinha passado toda a sua vida se preparando para perder esta batalha. Ele apressou-se até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida e se vestir, mas uma vez que ele saíra do chuveiro reparou que tinha um problema: as roupas que ele usava ontem sumiram.  
_Pois bem, a cama estava feita, então era certo que os elfos domésticos tinham algo a ver com isso. Não quero usar nada que lembre Draco, não há nenhuma maneira de usar algo que o fizesse ser reconhecido como propriedade do Furão saltitante, e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele me drogou e me carregou para cama. Devo ficar muito furioso com ele? Eu acho que deveria… talvez se eu pudesse lembrar o que aconteceu, eu poderia… mas não tenho tempo para isso agora. Matar Voldemort agora, ficar possesso com Draco mais tarde. Sim, parece um bom plano. Agora, de volta às minhas roupas…  
_Harry estava sentado na cama. Ele sabia que não estava sendo muito coerente, mas ele não podia obrigar-se a ser mais lógico sobre toda esta situação absurda. Tinha que ser um sonho ou algo parecido. Como foi possível que em menos de - o que… 12 horas? - Ele foi casado pelo Ministro da Magia com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, cujo pai fora libertado de alguma forma, e, supostamente, vestindo-se para uma batalha para qual ele estava se preparando nos últimos seis anos?  
Isto não fazia sentido!  
A caixa que Draco tinha lhe dado estava em cima da cama. Tinha seu nome escrito. Draco disse que era algo para ele vestir na batalha de hoje. Não faria mal nenhum dar uma olhada, e ele decidiu abri-la.  
Realmente era um traje de batalha. Tinha reforços de couro nos lugares certos, e ele podia sentir halo do feitiço de proteção em torno dele. Colocou o traje sobre a cama para dar uma olhada melhor. Era perfeito.  
A roupa debaixo era de algodão - uma escolha sábia quando em campo - algodão branco, macio e forte . Havia meias grossas de algodão branco, calças de couro preto com costura dupla combinando com botas pretas também de couro, uma camisa branca de botõese um casaco de couro preto até os joelhos com lapelas largas, duas fileiras de botões até a cintura e uma abertura atrás para facilitar os movimentos, com um leão e uma serpente gravados na altura do coração . Harry lembrou-se de ter visto a mesma insígnia nas roupas de Malfoy , embora o modelo do traje fosse diferente.  
Havia também alguns ítens extras na caixa: um coldre de varinha para ser colocado no braço, uma pequena bolsa cheia de frascos poções e um relógio de pulso elegante… com o rosto Draco nele. Harry lembrou do relógio da Toca. Ele o colocou no pulso sem pensar nisso.  
Quando ele estava pronto, parou e mirou-se no espelho enorme da parede que refletia toda sua figura. O efeito foi surpreendente. Ele parecia uma espécie de mistura entre um cavalheiro do século 19 e um guerreiro de ficção científica . Colocando sua varinha no coldre, ele adentrou no corredor para descobrir exatamente o que todo mundo estava falando sobre batalha.

Ele nunca tinha visto a escola tão cheia; no minuto de que ele saiu do quarto haviam dois Aurores pelo seu lado. Harry sorriu quando ele reconheceu Tonks e Harold, outro membro do Ordem .  
"O que é isso?"  
"Somos a sua escolta pessoal, Harry. Você foi promovido de Salvador do Mundo Bruxo para Salvador e Governante do Mundo Bruxo… bem, Co-governante , por aí".  
"Oh, Merlin. E eu ainda quero saber? "  
"Ah, sim", disse Tonks com um grande sorriso. "É um grande negócio; veja, na noite passada, quando Fudge tão brilhantemente designou-o como 'o nosso herdeiro", que significa o lado da luz, naturalmente… "  
"É claro", disse Harry, sentia-se mais desconfortável a cada minuto.  
"Ele mais ou menos te designou como como o próximo da linha de sucessão para governar o Mundo Bruxo, numa base muito mais permanente que uma eleição ministerial... Ele ainda não se deu conta e nós não dissemos nada.. Fizemos uma votação ontem e decidimos guardar esta parte da notícia para uma ocasião importante como o discurso da vitória …… ou Natal, o que ocorrer primeiro… "ela afirmou, parecendo uma criança que olhava para o unicórnio há tanto tempo prometido.  
Harry lutou contra a necessidade de rir; havia muitas pessoas no corredor indo e vindo para ele começar a chamar atenção agora.  
"Bem, não creio que ele vá ter de se preocupar com isso durante muito tempo, vamos agora?" Ele olhou ao redor esperando ver rostos sorridentes e ficou preocupado quando interceptou a troca de olhares entre seus amigos . "Ou talvez não… ok, o que é que eu não sei ainda?"  
"Hum, veja, Harry, a noite passada, quando ele perguntou se alguém tinha alguma coisa a dizer e Malfoy veio à frente e apresentou Draco como o herdeiro de Voldemort …"  
"Por que vocês não o prenderam? E porque Lucius está livre? "  
"É tudo por causa da lei invocada por Fudge. É uma trégua, a mãe de todas as tréguas para ser exato. Ele anunciou Draco e o fedel… Quer dizer, o rapaz aceitou suas responsabilidades no âmbito dessa lei… como você tinha feito, e Fudge… bem, ele casou vocês dois ".  
"Disso é que eu tinha medo", disse Harry, nem tão surpreso. Ele já tinha chegado à essa conclusão na noite anterior, o inquietante na realidade era ouvir alguém dizer isso em voz alta.  
"Bom, sim, e uma vez que os dois herdeiros aceitem as suas responsabilidades e estejam casados… e unidos", acrescentou em um tom muito mais baixo, mas Harry ouviu. _Malfoy iria ficar bem morto quando ele colocasse mãos naquele loiro_, mas Tonks prendeu sua atenção novamente quando continuou a falar, "Os herdeiros são agora os comandantes legais de todos os bruxos. Fudge praticamente jogou o cargo fora quando casou vocês dois... mas não fale para ele... nós estamos pensando em leiloar o privilégio de quem vai contar a ele, e isto deve ser feito num dia especial!" Ela finalizou com o sorriso mais brilhante que Harry jamais vira no seu rosto, enquanto eles chegavam às portas do grande salão.  
Assim que entrou no grande salão ele foi brindado pela mais incrível visão que ele poderia ter imaginado: as mesas não estavam divididas por casas. Na verdade, havia uma para o primeiro, segundo , terceiro e quarto anos - muitos dos quartanistas parecendo bastante azedos enquanto olhavam as outras três mesas demonstrando uma gama de emoções que variavam de admiração a medo, com algumas testas enrugadas e caras feias para dar uma idéia do quadro.  
As outras três mesas, no entanto, foram uma surpresa ainda maior. Todos os membros da AD (do quinto ano para cima) estavam vestindo trajes semelhantes ao seu e alguns deles estavam conversando com os líderes da Sonserina , que ainda estavam vestindo o mesmo uniforme de ontem. O resto dos alunos mais velhos estavam sentados em grupos mistos onde casas e anos, não pareciam fazer diferença alguma.  
Havia um bom número de aurores sentados com os alunos, e Harry podia ouvi-los ajudando os alunos a aperfeiçoarem feitiços e dando dicas sobre batalhas… ele realmente não gostou da idéia de um aluno mediano indo para batalha. Os membros do clube de defesa poderiam defender-se - ele tinha gasto os últimos dois anos tendo a certeza de que poderiam - mas os outros… Harold notou o olhar no seu rosto.  
"Não se preocupe, Harry. Eles vão permanecer no aqui dentro como uma última linha de defesa que esperamos não ter de usar ", disse Harold na sua orelha.  
Harry concordou e começou a fazer o seu caminho para se juntar aos seus amigos na mesa comunal, quando Tonks segurou seu braço e silenciosamente indicou que ele deveria ir para a mesa principal onde ele podia ver todos os professores sentados com um Fudge muito falante, o Sr. e Sra Malfoy e Draco. Ele deixou Tonks liderar o caminho para a mesa, ficando mais e mais apreensivo quando notou que todos se levantavam para dar-lhe boas vindas.

"Hum… Tonks, por que o Sr. Malfoy está fora de Azkaban?"  
"Draco insistiu, como parte do acordo. Ele aceitaria a responsabilidade se Fudge desse ao seu pai perdão total . Juntamente com qualquer Comensal da Morte que decidisse vir para o nosso lado. "  
"Oh, Merlin. Ele finalmente ficou louco, não é? "  
"Na verdade, não. Mesmo Dumbledore concordou com isso quando nós descobrimos. Cada um que veio para o nosso lado é menos um ao lado do Lorde das Trevas ".  
_Certo. Eles ficarão do nosso lado, assim eles podem nos acertar de uma distância muito menor. Pelo menos eles não vão perder os disparos_, pensou Harry finalmente chegando ao seu destino.  
Parecia ter levado uma eternidade até a mesa, com todo o salão o observando, e Harry sentiu-se grato quando Tonks parou perto de uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Draco. Ele deu seu bom-dia e sentou-se, todos sentaram-se também. Fudge tinha um olhar de surpresa no rosto, como também os funcionários do Ministério sentados nas outras mesas. Harry poderia dizer que ele tinha ficado de pé porque todos os outros tinham.  
"Bom Dia", disse Draco, sorrindo e inclinando-se sobre Harry para sussurrar no seu ouvido. "Relaxe, Harry, está quase no fim agora".  
Harry estreitou seus olhos. "Engraçado. Eu lembro de você dizendo a mesma coisa noite passada e o que quer que estivesse acontecento, continua acontecendo. "  
"Não se preocupe." O sorriso de Draco foi ainda mais brilhante, se isso era possível. "Eu prometo que você vai gostar do que vem a seguir."  
_Ele não é tão louco como eu achava. Talvez não tenhamos um início de vida juntos tão tempestuoso com eu imaginei , ele parece estar aceitando a situação bastante bem.  
_Draco olhou para a entrada do salão e notou um bruxo dirgindo-se apressadamente para a mesa principal. Ele inclinou-se para Harry novamente, chamando a sua atenção para o recém chegado, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele tinha notado Harry era afetado por isto e como Sonserino, planejava utilizar todas as vantagens que tinha para conquistar o seu marido.  
"Parece que é agora. Pronto para terminar o reino de terror de uma vez por todas? "  
Harry viu o bruxo aproximar-se com alguns papéis na mão. Dirigiu-se para a mesa e, ignorando Fudge, que tinha se levantado com a mão estendida para obter os documentos, caminhou direto até Draco, sussurrando em seu ouvido e entregando-lhe os documentos.  
Harry sentiu um aperto no peito.  
_Porque é que este homem estava sussurrando para Draco? Porque é que Draco deixa este homem sussurrar no seu ouvido? Será que ele tem que sorrir desse jeito? Nós acordamos juntos hoje de manhã, para dizer o mínimo. Eu não sou importante para… oh, Merlin, estou com ciúmes? Isto é loucura. Ele é o furão! Isto é… oh, Merlin, isto é apenas errado. O que está a acontecendo comigo?  
_Harry desviou sua atenção para a comida na frente dele, tentando o seu melhor para ignorar Draco. Ele finalmente notou Dumbledore sentado a seu lado com o habitual brilho no olhar.  
"Bom dia, senhor."  
"Bom dia, Harry. Como está? "  
"Um pouco perdido, senhor. O que está acontecendo? Quer dizer, eu sei alguns detalhes sobre essa lei _Pax_ qualquer coisa, mas continuo a não compreender, o que é este rumor sobre a batalha? "  
"Bem, a lei "_Pax_ qualquer coisa ", eu receio, vai ter de esperar um pouco. A notícia dos eventos ocorridos na última noite, aparentemente, já chegou até os ouvidos de Voldemort, e ele está marchando contra nós enquanto falamos. De acordo com algumas informações que conseguimos obter, seus últimos seguidores remanescentes vão reunir-se na Floresta Proibida, juntamente com os dementadores e alguns gigantes. Ele sabe que sua melhor chance é atacar enquanto o vínculo é novo, se ele permitir que haja tempo suficiente para reforçar a relação, ele vai perder sua chance de conquistar o Mundo Bruxo para sempre. "  
Harry olhou rapidamente ao redor do salão. A batalha contra bruxos totalmente treinados, dementadores e gigantes iria reivindicar muitas vidas, mesmo com os recentes reforços. Ele repassou suas opções e não viu qualquer outra forma.  
"Este vínculo, como é que podemos torná-lo mais forte?" Perguntou Harry, meio já esperando a resposta.

"Você tem que aceitar o fato de estarmos juntos, Harry", a resposta veio de Draco.  
"Uh?"  
"O vínculo funciona com a aceitação da união. Quanto mais nós aceitarmos, mais forte ela fica. Nós já dissemos que não iríamos fugir das nossas responsabilidades na noite passada. Isto significa que estamos conscientes de que a vida de todos nesta salão e no resto da comunidade Bruxa são a nossa responsabilidade, e vamos fazer o que for preciso para protegê-los e garantir a paz. Isto também garante a veracidade da aliança para nós de ambos os lados, mas a força do vínculo dependerá, não do nosso senso de dever, mas da nossa vontade de estar unidos. Assim Harry, você está disposto a reforçar a nossa aliança? "Disse Malfoy apresentando sua mão para Harry como se o estivesse desafiando a aceitá-la.  
"Portanto, eu aceito a sua mão e você é o novo governante dos Bruxos? De que maneira isto será uma melhora? "Disse Harry lembrando as palavras de Tonks .  
"Eu não serei o governante, Harry. Nós seremos. Isto só irá funcionar se nós estivermos juntos ", Malfoy respondeu sem hesitação. Ele não moveu a mão.  
Harry lançou um olhar para Dumbledore. "Esta é a verdade, Harry", o velho Mago respondeu à pergunta que Harry não verbalizou.  
"Está certo, Malfoy", disse Harry, tomando a mão de Draco, ele poderia jurar que ouviu Draco soltar a respiração como se a estivesse segurando. "Vamos fazer esse vínculo tão forte quanto possível."  
"Você não vai se arrepender, Harry. Eu prometo ", disse Draco, dando um sorriso.  
_ Tarde demais_, pensou Harry, mas, ao mesmo tempo que pensou isso, ele podia ouvir uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça , alegando que ele nunca tinha dito que se opunha ao fato de estar casado com Draco em primeiro lugar.

**Capítulo 03 **  
O café da manhã foi um tanto estranho. Todo mundo parecia estar fazendo o seu melhor para se comportar bem diante de seus antigos inimigos. Harry realmente viu Ron falando com Goyle e apontando algo em um mapa. Hermione estava com eles, enviando e recebendo bilhetes das outras mesas, bem como de fora do grande salão. A cada momento ela ia mostrar um dos bilhetes para Ron e Goyle, e os três discutiam algo entre si antes dela enviar uma resposta.  
Na mesa principal, Lucius Malfoy saudou-o calorosamente antes de voltar sua atenção para Lupin e continuar a conversa. Nada mais fazia sentido.  
E Draco Malfoy estava com a mão sobre sua coxa! Por todos os direitos ele deveria estar gritando com o loiro a plenos pulmões, mas ...bem… ele não estava exatamente irritado ou desconfortável com o fato de Malfoy tocá-lo.  
Harry sabia há bastante tempo que gostava mais de bruxos do que de bruxas, e ele não era cego; sempre achou que o Sonserino loiro era muito mais atraente do que os inimigos deveriam ser… mas Draco era um inimigo e, portanto, fora dos limites. Quando isto mudou?  
Ah, sim. Na noite passada.

O casamento deles… talvez esta aceitação fosse o vínculo em ação. Claro, ele já estava atraído por Draco antes, mas ele nunca teria tomado a iniciativa e agora ele estava sentado a mesma mesa com Malfoy, o bruxo loiro estava com a mão sobre sua coxa, e tudo estava bem. A noite passada certamente tinha mudado um monte de coisas.  
A noite em que o controle de sua vida foi mais uma vez retirado de suas mãos sem um segundo pensamento, a noite que ele tinha sido unido a outra pessoa, a Draco Malfoy, e ninguém se preocupou em pedir a sua opinião sobre isso… apenas um peão, uma vez mais ele era um meio para atingir um fim.  
Draco virou-se na cadeira, olhando-o com cuidado.  
"Está tudo certo, o amor?"  
"Uma beleza," Harry suspirou.  
"O que está errado?" Draco perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
"Eu não sou mais uma pessoa. Eu sou apenas uma coisa para a ser atirada para lá e para cá e ser usada! "  
Draco ficou de pé, ainda segurando a mão de Harry, e, com um breve aceno aos outros da mesa, fez Harry levantar.  
"Vem comigo amor. Já é tempo de termos uma conversinha".  
Ele guiou Harry para fora do grande Salão e pelo o caminho de volta para o quarto onde eles passaram a noite. A presença dos guarda-costas dos dois impediu qualquer conversa durante o trajeto, por isso Harry teve de esperar até que chegassem ao quarto e que a porta estivesse fechada atrás deles.  
"Ok, que tal uma explicação verdadeira sobre o que está acontecendo? Porque Tonks disse que Fudge entregou o cargo para nós? Como é que você está tão calmo com tudo isto? E porque por todos os infernos seu pai está fora de Azkaban, sentado na mesma mesa com Fudge e Dumbledore? O que o inferno está acontecend.. ooooaaa… "  
Harry foi repentinamente pressionado contra a parede, sendo ansiosamente beijado pelo Sonserino loiro. Ele podia sentir todo o corpo de Draco contra o seu, o que era uma coisa boa, porque oficialmente suas pernas tinham saído de férias e não estavam colaborando com ele.  
Draco continuou a beijar até que Harry parou de lutar, então, ele estendeu-se um pouco mais para Harry começar a corresponder ao beijo, por desencargo de consciência. Só então ele lentamente tomou distância.  
"Ok, eu conto tudo", disse Draco antes de beijar Harry novamente. "Vem sentar comigo."  
Ele conduziu Harry para o sofá, onde sentaram, ainda abraçados.  
"Há alguns meses atrás, fui ao escritório de Fudge com meu advogado e o convenci, com muita facilidade, poderia acrescentar, de invocar a lei _Pax Coglinatio_ a fim de acabar com a guerra…"  
"Tudo pela bondade do seu coração, tenho certeza", Harry falou.  
"Oh! Merlin. Não. "Dracozombou "Não está vendo? Este seria o nosso último ano em Hogwarts; hoje é, de fato, o dia que deveríamos estar saindo. Não seríamos mais garotos; seríamos guerreiros, tomando partido no que seria uma grande guerra e um grande número de bruxos perderiam suas vidas. E eu não gosto da idéia de ser um peão num banho de sangue completamente desnecessário, porque um louco, meio-sangue iludido poderia levar-nos à nossa própria extinção… oh, sim, não tenho ilusões sobre o nosso 'amado' Lorde das Trevas. Além disso, não tenho ilusões quanto ao que Fudge quer. Ele é provavelmente o bruxo mais incompetente que já colocou os pés no Ministério. Eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de jogar a minha vida fora para defender qualquer um deles. Então foi assim que surgiu meu plano inteligente ".  
"Então, você conseguiu enganar Fudge fazendo de você mesmo o comandante do Mundo Bruxo e te dando os meios de realmente acabar com a guerra, o que irá torná-lo um herói. Muito bom, realmente. O perigo passará e uma grande quantidade de vidas serão poupadas… e, evidentemente, o casamento era apenas parte do plano?" Harry perguntou olhando Draco  
"Não, o casamento foi o meu prêmio em toda esta confusão. A parte mais importante do meu plano era estar certo de que eu passe o resto da minha vida com você ", disse ele, tomando o rosto de Harry em suas mãos, trazendo-o mais perto e gentilmente o beijando novamente. "Eu não me importo se tudo der errado, enquanto nós estivermos juntos".  
Harry não acreditou que pudesse ficar mais feliz. Ele tinha mantido Draco à distância por quase dois anos, sabendo que o príncipe Sonserino era inalcançável. Um sonho fora de seu alcance, e agora cá estava ele, casado, abraçando, sendo beijado…  
Uma batida forte na porta os separou. Draco apressou-se até a porta e a abriu. Snape estava do lado de fora.  
"Eles estão aqui. Está na hora. "  
A batalha foi quase anticlimática; claro que houveram perdas mas misericordiosamente foram poucas . O exército da Luz era mais numeroso que o do Lorde das Trevas, quase trinta para um, e, no final, Draco cuidou do escudo de defesa, enquanto Harry usou uma combinação de feitiços para matar o corpo Voldemort mandar sua alma para o Inferno.  
Eles estavam cansados, mágicamente drenados, mas estavam vivos. Uma proeza que eles não conseguiam compreender plenamente, mas de qualquer forma estavam gratos por isso.  
Demorou algum tempo até fazer a triagem dos feridos e levá-los para a enfermaria onde Madame Pomfrey estava pronta para curá-los. Os dementadores foram destruídos e os gigantes enviados de volta para as montanhas, onde tinham vivido antes da guerra. Só agora as fronteiras foram alertadas permitindo que o Mundo Bruxo soubesse que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Os restos mortais de Voldemort foram colocados numa urna, também protegida por feitiços, e levada por um grupo de Inomináveis. Dumbledore garantiu-lhes que a urna seria mantida segura, mesmo que ela não fosse mais necessária. Voldemort não retornaria dessa vez.  
Harry não pode aceitar a atitude de Fudge quando soube que ele tinha permanecido dentro da escola a tempo inteiro ", protegendo os jovens queridos", como ele alegou, e não apareceu até o final da batalha. Lucius Malfoy certificou-se de felicitar Fudge por seu agudo senso de dever… com o sorriso que era a marca registrada dos Malfoy em seu rosto. Harry quase gostou do seu sogro naquele momento, mas sabia que iria levar tempo e uma boa quantidade de esforço.  
Enquanto os medibruxos e medibruxas ocupavam-se cuidando dos feridos na batalha, Fudge decidiu que a maneira de fazer-se útil era começar a planejar um grande baile a ser realizado no Ministério, um grande evento para anunciar a todo o mundo "nossa incrível vitória", como ele alegou.

Harry conseguiu evitá-lo quase todo o dia, mas foi impossível fazê-lo no jantar, especialmente porque estavam sentados à mesma mesa. Fudge estava preparando o grande baile da vitória para comemorar o fim do reinado de terror de Voldemort. A única coisa foi que ele nomeou-se como um dos heróis da guerra, como se tivesse dado uma contribuição importante para a batalha. Ele estava fazendo Harry ficar doente.  
Olhando em volta Harry viu Draco. Ele parecia realmente intimidante, ainda em seu traje de batalha, e todos o estavam obedecendo sem pensar duas vezes; isto deu a Harry uma idéia maldosa.  
"Tonks", ele acenou para a Aurora infeliz e foi encontrar-se com ela na sua antiga mesa comunal. "Diga-me uma coisa, você acharia muito terrível dar uma mãozinha para o sr. Fudge?", Acrescentou com um sorriso maligno.  
"Claro que não, Senhor meu Lorde," respondeu Tonks, sorrindo também, "o que você tem em mente?"  
"Eu adoraria ver Draco fazer um discurso… algo na linha ' nós ganhamos agora vamos em frente ', e me ocorreu que Fudge pode ter alguma dificuldade para entender o significado real das palavras. "  
"E você quer que eu vá soletrar para ele?", Ela perguntou, com brilho malicioso nos olhos.  
"Se você não se importa…"  
" Oh! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado ", disse ela, pendurando-se no pescoço dele e abraçando Harry como se não houvesse amanhã. Harry notou Draco olhando para eles e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry sinalizou para que ele chegasse mais perto. "Eu estava pronta para matar alguém, se isso me fizesse ser a pessoa que vai contar ao Fudge. Oh! Oi, primo."  
"Nymphadora". Draco cumprimentou.  
"Merlin, o que é preciso para fazer você me chamar Tonks?"  
Harry decidiu que agora seria um bom momento para mudar de assunto.  
"Draco, não seria agora um bom momento para o discurso da vitória?"  
Draco levantou outra vez a sobrancelha. _Merlin, ele fica ótimo quando faz isso, pensou Harry.  
_"Tonks aqui … Bem, se ofereceu para ficar com Fudge e esclarecer todos os detalhes que ele ainda não digeriu sobre o atual estado das coisas no Mundo Bruxo". Harry aproximou-se de Draco e passou um braço em torno da cintura do loiro. "Por favor? É realmente importante para ela… E para um monte de pessoas, pois eles estavam pensando em leiloar esse privilégio. "  
Draco teve que rir do pensamento de quantas pessoas gostariam de serem as únicas a dizer para Fudge ele estava fora do cenário. O homem certamente sabia como cair nas graças de todos, e tendo Harry tão próximo a ele voluntariamente foi motivo suficiente para concordar com qualquer coisa. De repente ele compreendeu algo seu pai havia lhe dito uma vez sobre quem realmente mandava na Mansão Malfoy. Draco decidiu que ele poderia viver com isso, sem problemas.  
Eles voltaram à mesa Principal e tomaram seus lugares. O salão ficou silencioso, esperando para ver por que os dois herdeiros não sentaram. Quando estava certo de ter a atenção de todos, Draco falou:  
"Meus amigos, hoje conseguimos mais do que uma vitória em combate. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas nós alcançamos uma vitória muito mais importante: uma vitória de paz. Neste dia, mostramos ao mundo que, não só a paz é possível, mas que a união é possível. Mostramos que é necessário. Hoje todo o Mundo Bruxo uniu-se para derrotar um inimigo comum. Ultrapassamos nossas rivalidades mesquinhas, as noções pré-concebidas de valores e os mal-entendidos da infância e, é dessa forma que o Mundo Bruxo deve encarar não só seus inimigos, mas também o seu futuro. "  
Murmúrios de apreciação foram ouvidos em toda o salão, e Draco continuou:  
"Esta é a promessa que meu marido e eu fazemos diante de vocês: a partir de agora, o objetivo do Mundo Bruxo - nossa meta - é fazer com que a vida de todos nós torne-se melhor e mais segura. Não permitiremos que preconceitos guiem nossas mãos. Não deixaremos um dos nossos desprotegido por causa das condições de seu nascimento ou maldição infligida sobre ele. A partir deste dia o Mundo Bruxo permanece unido perante os olhos dos Deuses ".  
Todo o salão estava comemorando, até Fudge, que se levantou, com intenção de dizer algumas palavras. Tonks foi mais rápida e apertou suas mãos com entusiasmo.  
"Sr. Fudge, eu nunca soube que o sr. era um homem desta grandeza ", ela cumprimentou.  
"Bem…" Fudge começou a responder, mas Tonks cortou.  
"Deixar seu cargo com esta fleugma. Nem todo mundo seria tão gracioso, eu lhe digo. Simplesmente abrir mão do controle do Mundo Bruxo desta maneira..."  
"O QUÊ?" Fudge estava pálido. "O que você disse? Eu não fiz nada disso! "  
"Claro que você fez, Cornelius", falou Dumbledore, chegando mais perto.

"No minuto que você casou aqueles dois jovens cavalheiros".  
"O quê!"  
"Porque, Cornelius, esqueceu-se? A lei _Pax Coglinatio _ é muito clara sobre a união dos dois herdeiros e como irão conduzir o Mundo Bruxo em paz. "  
"Sim, eu sei, e, agora que estamos em paz, o trabalho deles acabou. Eles podem voltar a fazer o que eles quiserem com suas vidas e deixar o ministério para os adultos ", disse Fudge sorrindo , mas ele claramente não estava tão seguro.  
"Eu receio que não é o caso." Tonks disse encarando Fudge. "A posição deles como governantes é uma tarefa para toda a vida. Eles estão aqui para ficar ".  
"Mas… mas eu sou o Ministro".  
"Na verdade não… não mais. Você entregou o controle para eles no momento em que nomeou Harry nosso herdeiro e casou-o com o herdeiro do outro lado. Isso é o que a lei faz: ela dissolve os dois lados opostos, nações ou seja o que for e cria um novo, sob o comando dos recém-casados." Tonks estava explodindo de alegria, a cara do Fudge foi impagável. "Bem, boa sorte com a sua vida e não se esqueça de escrever. Ouvi dizer que o sr. terá muito tempo livre, já que vai se aposentar. Tchau! ".  
Fudge sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira, tendo a seu lado uma Umbridge tão pálida quanto ele. O súbito conhecimento de que qualquer chance de um futuro político estava agora nas mãos de Harry Potter, a quem eles tinham a certeza de terem incomodado nos últimos anos, e seu marido, um Malfoy, não era um pensamento feliz nem fácil de lidar.  
A festa durou por horas antes que os herdeiros fizessem o caminho de volta ao seu quarto.  
Estavam nos braços um do outro assim que a porta foi fechada.  
"Tem apenas mais um problema que requer sua atenção", Harry sussurrou na orelha de Draco, enquanto desabotoava a túnica.  
"Oh, realmente. E o que poderia ser?" Draco perguntou enquanto abria os botões da camisa de Harry.  
"Nosso vínculo… nossa primeira noite juntos," Harry ronronou, enquanto beijava seu marido no pescoço empurrando a túnica dos seus ombros.  
"Sim?" Draco conseguiu perguntar, enquanto as mãos e boca de Harry o estavam deixando louco.  
"Não me lembro nada sobre ela," Harry falou enquanto abria seu próprio cinto, afastando-se um passo para trás e dando a Draco uma melhor visão dele.  
"Ah, isso é uma vergonha. Ninguém deveria ser incapaz de lembrar da noite do seu casamento … vou ter de passar a noite toda me certificando que você saiba de todos os detalhes." Draco sorriu enquanto Harry lentamente despia as calças e cuecas, mantendo os olhos sobre Draco.  
"Isto pode ser um pouco difícil. Você vê, eu acho que devo ter batido minha cabeça na batalha; minha memória está horrível ultimamente, uma vez pode não ser o suficiente." Harry lentamente passava as mãos sobre o seu próprio corpo, espantado com a volúpia que ele podia ver nos olhos de Draco.  
"Oh, então vamos ter de rever a coisa toda mais do que uma vez."  
"Você faria isso por mim?" Perguntou Harry, deitando na cama enorme.  
"Qualquer coisa para o meu marido", prometeu Draco, deitando em cima de Harry e inclinando-se para beijá-lo. "Eu tenho que me certificar que você vai lembrar de tudo".

-- Fim --


End file.
